


Bastardos

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apodos, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Nicknames, Rough Sex, Soldiers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Desde que sobrevivió al tiroteo en aquel bar, Archie solo tenía un nombre en mente, o mejor dicho... un apodo.





	Bastardos

**Author's Note:**

> Nuevo día del Kinktober/Fictober
> 
> Día 7. Apodos

La mayoría de los soldados, durante la segunda guerra mundial estaban enamorados de los apodos que se ganaban. De ambos lados, los Nazis se vanagloriaban y los americanos los portaban como emblemas, cómo los forajidos de sus héroes de películas.

Ambos sabían la razón del gusto por ellos; miedo. Los apodos les convertían en leyendas, las leyendas inspiraban miedo, conforme más crecían.

Archie Hicox no conocía los apodos de los bastardos, hasta que tuvo que trabajar con ellos... hasta la fallida misión que arruinó, en la que terminó debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Alegrándose meses después, al recibir la noticia de que independientemente de su error, la misión fue un éxito.

Recuperado y con Hitler muerto, con el final de la guerra, fue que se atrevió a buscar el único apodo que se quedó grabado en su memoria, y al que debía agradecerle su ayuda, aunque su única interacción hubiera sido tan desagradable.

Lo encontró en América, una buena cabaña, al pie de las montañas. Con esa pose del americano que se cree héroe y gobierna el mundo. Con una camioneta estacionada afuera, un puro en la mano, y una postura ruda en el pórtico.

— ¿El Apache?

Aldo Raine sonrió y se puso de pie, apretaba el puro en la orilla de su boca, con ese gesto duro en la mandíbula que la guerra le dejó.

—Hicox, pensé que nos libramos de ti en aquel sótano.

—Bar—corrigió.

—Era un sótano—volvió a recordar su pequeña discusión.

Archie sonrió, con ese gesto educado, que seguramente el otro pensaría era simplón, y del que se burlaría más adelante, cada vez que Archie lo hiciera.

—No te querías deshacer de mí, sé que gracias a ti llegué vivo con mi gente.

—Estúpido sentimiento americano, de no dejar ningún soldado atrás—dijo apagando el puro en el marco del porche, dónde Archie observó muchas marcas más, suponiendo que era una actividad regular de Raine.

—Aún así tenía que agradecerte, sería maleducado no hacerlo.

—Británicos, educados, y parece que siempre tienen un palo metido en el trasero.

—Bueno, mi agradecimiento está hecho, si soy una persona no grata, procedo a retirarme.

—¿Y todo ese viaje para nada? —preguntó divertido—entra, te invitaré un trago.

Archie volvió a sonreír, y con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda y una ligera inclinación de cabeza, gestos también adquiridos durante su largo tiempo en el servicio secreto británico, entró a la hogareña cabaña a tomar whiskey....

—...Ah... Ah... Apache, más por... fuerte, fuerte.

El americano jaló el fino cabello castaño hacía atrás, y miró a los ojos al dulce regalo de Inglaterra, que parecía la misma reina envió hasta sus puertas.

—¿Te encanta ese apodo, verdad?—preguntó inclinándose a morderle bajo el cuello, sintiendo cómo las manos del otro hombre delineaban la cicatriz que el portaba en el suyo.

—Durante... meses—consiguió decir, sólo porque él otro había parado los movimientos en su interior, pero se moría de ganas porque siguiera—no recordaba tú nombre, no me atrevía a preguntarlo... tampoco—su respiración subía y bajaba, su cuerpo desnudo estaba tenso sobre la cama, y sus piernas largas rodeaban la cintura del otro, los cuerpos de ambos guardaban varias cicatrices y ambos se admiraban por ellas. —Eras solo “El Apache”, el líder de los bastardos...

—Nunca he dejado de ser un bastardo—le dijo soltando su cabello, sólo para apretar un poco su rostro, delineando sus labios con su dedo pulgar—y me gusta cómo suena esa palabra en tus labios educados.

—De verdad... eres un maldito bastardo—pronunció entre dientes Hicox, recibiendo una potente embestida por ello.

—Eso es bonito... síguelo diciendo—Aldo tenía ese acento americano, arraigado de las montañas, de los hombres rudos y grandes, de los que disfrutaron tener una arma entre las manos, pero ahora tenía algo más caliente entre ellas, y que disfrutaba más acariciar.

El miembro del británico era grande, y grueso además, bien podría competir con el americano, pero ambos sabían que éste disfrutaba más recibiendo, que dando. Eso no quitaba que Raine no gozara con acariciarlo, con masturbarle y sentirlo caliente contra su palma.

Archie por su lado, era una masa gelatinosa, temblando y deshaciéndose. Nunca esperó encontrar en el líder “Apache”, un amante. Esperaba ser recibido por esposa e hijos, por ese sueño americano que comenzaba a popularizarse. Pero se alegraba de no haberlo hecho.

En lugar de saludar a una rubia y perfecta esposa, tenía una polla abriéndole, ingresando hasta el fondo, golpeando y rozando su próstata en un masaje constante y avasallante, con el vello facial del otro cosquilleando en su cuello, y sus hombros, con sus propias manos aferrándose a la espalda musculada, llena de cicatrices.

—Te gusta que te coja un bastardo—le dijo al oído, apretando su trasero con lujaría.

—Sí—contesto siseando —Apache, el líder de los bastardos...—aclaró sin mucho aliento, atrayendo el rostro del rubio para besarle con pasión, enredando sus lenguas, húmedos hasta el punto de la saliva escurriendo por sus labios, frenéticos cómo el movimiento de sus caderas, ahogando sus sollozos placenteros, entre los labios con sabor a whiskey y tabaco.

La cama temblaba bajo sus grandes cuerpos, topaba contra la madera, creando un golpeteó constante, que acompañaba al de los testículos contra su trasero. Era tan rudo, y tan duro, pero Hicox no esperaba menos.

—Dime lo que soy—le volvía exigir el otro, apretando su erección, jugando en sus glande, torturando y reteniendo su orgasmo, que lo mantenía al borde del delirio.

—Un bastardo, Aldo...el apache...el bastardo—repitió con los ojos azules brillando de lujuria y necesidad, recibiendo el beso más intenso por sus palabras, una embestida tan honda, que la sintió hasta su estomago, y la liberación de su orgasmo, que electrificó cada músculo, y estrechó sus paredes, que lo deshizo en espasmos, y causó jadeos poco propios en su persona.

Pero ni siquiera eso paró los movimientos, y entre quejidos ahogados, por lo sensible de su cuerpo, los apodos seguían repitiéndose entre maldiciones; “Apache... jodido bastardo” era su mantra, para darle coherencia a su mente.

—Tú eres al que estoy dejando... muy bien... jodido—escuchó a su oído, y cerró los ojos, y pronto el semen se desbordaba en su interior, los músculos bajo sus dedos se tensaban, y podía ver el sonido de los gemidos roncos, subiendo por la garganta dónde estaba esa cicatriz enorme, que luego se tomaría el tiempo de repasar con su lengua.

El cuerpo cayó laxo sobre el suyo, y el abandono a su interior le causó escalofríos, pero a través de sus manos peinando el cabello rubio, comenzó a tranquilizarse.

—¿Sólo recordabas mi apodo, no?

—Sí, sólo eso—le respondió sintiendo el aliento de su amante contra su pecho al hablar, quien exhalaba sobre sus pectorales, erizando su piel y endureciendo sus pezones.

—¿Ahora sabes mi nombre?

—Aldo Raine—corroboró con sus ojos escudriñando sus gestos.

—De ahora en adelante, sígueme diciendo Apache o bastardo—le indicó sellando sus labios sobre uno de los pezones de los firmes pectorales, crispando las manos de Archie sobre su cabello. —Te gusta y me gusta—declaró dejando un beso al lado de dónde chupó.

—¿Habrá un adelante...?

Aldo le sonrió de lado, y luego le mordió los labios, no le dio respuesta clara, pero Archie se acostumbraría a las contestaciones sin palabras, a la seriedad del militar de alto rango. Al aniquilador de Nazis, y líder de los bastardos.

El británico por fin encontró al Apache.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas todo es bienvenido.


End file.
